Papercut
by Relics
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou, and runs away. Dangerous thoughts run through her mind, and tradegy is near. Songfic. NO FLAMES. X.x Need Creative juices flowing again...


Decided to try something different for once! This is a Kagome/Inuysha fic. O_O kind of. Basically, I was feeling ANGSTY after I saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyou and pledging his life to her AGAIN and Kagome had to watch AGAIN. And it broke my heart. AGAIN. *sobs* SO I TYPE THIS!! ENJOY IT!! REVIEW IT!! BUT DON'T FLAME IT!!*gets out anti flamer shield

Ky:*claps and wipes away tears* I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS!!*sobs*

Relics: -_- DOWN!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Paper cut" or Inuyasha!!

~*~

  
_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left_

          "No...No...Gods please no...." Kagome thought, holding back tears as she saw them. THEM. Kikyou and Inuyasha together. Kikyou was holding Inuyasha's cheek tenderly. That was Kagome could see. But she didn't WANT to see. And he was just standing there, as if in a trance. As if time itself stood still.

          Kagome's heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and thrown to the ground. No...Not this....Not after she and Inuyasha had become so close....She felt her knees buckle and it took everything she had to not fall. She watched Kikyou move away from him and disappear from view.

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

          Inuyasha watched her leave and said not a word. He turned around and started walking to where Kagome was. She didn't know. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't feel. She felt so numb. She did fall to her knees and stared blankly ahead.

          "..Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice said, sounding sad and concerned. She made no move, and he blinked. "Kagome...It's not what you think! I swear it!" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She stood up and took a step back.

          "No.....No...NO!!" She suddenly yelled and started to run.

          "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha's voice yelled after her, pleading for her to believe. He truly hadn't wanted to see Kikyou again. But, he knew what Kagome must have thought. He started running after her but smashed into the ground hard at her yelled command. "KAGOME!! STOP!! COME BACK!!"

_It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)_

          Kagome ran and ran, her legs pounding, her heart thumping in her chest. Her uniform caught branches and stones, tearing it and making her bleed. She tripped once and fell into the ground hard, skinning her knee. But something made her keep going. Rage. Pure, blind rage at Kikyou. Why did she have to still be here?! She should be dead! And she could see Kikyou's mocking eyes. She had known Kagome had been watching. And she had done everything on purpose.

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin_

_It's like   
I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like   
a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like   
I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like   
the face inside is right beneath my skin_

          Picking herself up, Kagome continued her blind flight, tears streaming down her face and despair etched into her beautiful face. Minute after agonizing minute, she ran, not knowing and not caring where she ended up. All she wanted was to not see Inuyasha's face after he'd seen her, not have to listen to his excuses, and not having to keep going with him.

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse_

Finally, after what seemed eternity, Kagome finally started to slow down, her whole body throbbing painfully. She stopped at a tree and let herself fall to her knees. More tears came down. They couldn't seem to stop. She choked back a sob and shivered violently. Blood trickled down her arm and legs as she sat there. "Why, Inuyasha? Why do you keep seeing her? She wants to kill you.....She doesn't care about you!!" She thought, pounding her fists against the smooth bark of the tree.

_I don't know what set me off first   
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but_

          Kagome suddenly looked up to the night sky, her eyes suddenly dull and lifeless. "...Is it...Is it because she is dead? She died for Inuyasha? ....Would Inuyasha...love me....if....if I died?"

_ Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin_

          Kagome gulped as she wiped away the tears away. She looked at her hands and her face grew hard. "I want...I want Inuyasha to love me..." She said aloud, standing up. "I don't want him to love Kikyou. She doesn't care about him......not like I do..." She took a step forward, seeing for the first time the cliff that was near the tree. Did she really dare to jump? Did Inuyasha's being with Kikyou disturb her so much.....that she would die....to be with him? Would he love her then, if he didn't now?

          It didn't seem real. She could still see Inuyasha's face and hear his voice calling her name. She loved him, more that anything before. She didn't want to share him. And she didn't want him to die. No. Not him. And certainly not to her original. She may have been a "reincarnation" but that didn't mean anything to her any more. Her life didn't seem to have any meaning. Not to Kikyou. Maybe not even to Inuyasha.

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

          The moon loomed overhead, as if mocking her and her pain. Her despair. The desire that she felt for someone she didn't think she could have. Her heart felt stabbed and dark. Black. Hopeless. She felt like darkness was closing in on her whole body, her soul, her very being. And she wanted it to. She wanted to do anything to take this overpowering pain away. Anything.

_The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me_

          Kagome walked up to the lip of the cliff and peered downward. The forest was dark and foreboding, seemingly beckoning to her. And the way she was feeling, it only felt right to listen obediently. Why not? Who would miss her?

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

          She took deep breaths, tears slowly rolling down her skin. "Inuyasha....I hope...That...you have a good life with Kikyou.." She whispered softly. "Because...Now..I won't be in the way...My life...Doesn't have meaning...Does it..?"

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
_

            "..Now you won't have to worry about me interfering.....You can be together now..." She took a step closer and closed her eyes.

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

          "Please....Just..Don't let it hurt..."

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
_

Kagome opened her eyes and jumped off the cliff, praying it would be over soon.

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"KAGOME!!" A voice suddenly yelled and the teen blinked.

          "...It's Inuyasha...But...He's too late..." She thought, tears pouring out of her eyes. She felt something suddenly grab her shoulder and pull upwards, away from the darkness. It was Inuyasha. He stared at her in extreme concern as he pulled her back to safety.

          "Kagome!! What are you THINKING!?!?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!" he said, shaking her. She refused to look at him, crying. "PLEASE! ANSWER ME! WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

          She looked at him, really looked at him, and tears streaming down her face. "Because...You love Kikyou.." She whispered so softly Inuyasha had to strain to hear it. His eyes grew wide and sad, then angry.

          "Kagome...If I loved Kikyou...And ONLY Kikyou.....Then...Why Am I here...With you...? Saving YOU...?" he asked. She blinked and stared at him. "Kagome....SO many times...Kikyou has come between us. She has tried to kill me and you, even made our worst enemy more powerful. But....If I had gone with her...And I ahd died...Then what? Doomed to burn in eternity in h411 with nothing but anger and hatred? No....No, I don't want that. At one point....in my life...I did love Kikyou. But the Kikyou I loved is dead. All that is left is a shell of what once was. Now....Kagome...All I have...is you...And I thank you for it..."

          Kagome sobbed and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Inuyasha!!!" She cried, and starting crawling uncontrollably. "I was so afraid, of losing you to Kikyou! I was afraid that I would never see you again, and that you would die! I thought....I thought that you would be happy...If I just died...."

          Inuyasha held her shaking body, and let her cry. He was almost at tears, too. He had almost lost Kagome, one of the few pure things in his life. They sat there for hours, in each others' arms, watching the sun come up. Her tears had dried up now, and she was dozing peacefully in his arms, finally at peace. While she slept, Inuyasha made a vow: The same vow he had once made to Kikyou, but could never carry it out.

          "Kagome.....I will never let anyone take you away from me..."

~*~

relics:*banging head on keyboard* WRITER'S BLOCK ISH EVIL!!! GETTING GROUNDED ISH EVIL!!! THIS IS WHY I MADE THIS!! EVIL EVIL EVILLLLLL!!!*explodes*

ky: O_O AKA, she got grounded, typed this up so she could get her creative juices flowing again. No flames. Hope you like. BTW, get ready for the next chapter in "Freedom and Love" Coming soon!! XD!!


End file.
